jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellie Sattler
|portrayed = Laura Dern |role = Paleobotanist |status = Alive }} Dr. Ellie Sattler or Ellen Sattler is a . She has blond hair and is very energetic. During the events of the first book and first film she was invited by John Hammond to Jurassic Park. She also appeared in Jurassic Park III. Novel canon Jurassic Park (novel) Ellen "Ellie" Sattler was a graduate student at the Snakewater dig site. Her professor was Dr. Alan Grant. She was a paleobotanist, a paleontologist who specializes in the study of prehistoric plants. She was 23 years old and darkly tanned, most likely due to sun exposure during her digs. She was engaged to Dr. Reiman, a physicist from Berkeley. Ellie was asked to come to the park by John Hammond, who hoped that she would endorse it. Sattler agreed, and was, like Grant, originally thrilled with the prospect of Jurassic Park and the large sum of money she was being paid to inspect it. However, she saw the dangers of mixing dinosaurs with humans. She first began to have her doubts about the park when she noticed that the Jurassic Park staff had paid no attention to the plant life around them. They had placed poisonous plants around the pools and other public places, and were unaware that the Stegosaurs were swallowing toxic berries. During the tour, Sattler helped solve this problem of what was ailing the park's Stegosaurs. She then took the Jeep with Gerry Harding and Donald Gennaro to the Visitors' Center. She helped Harding take care of Ian Malcolm's injuries after he was rescued. During the final power outage, Sattler used herself as bait and distracted a number of Velociraptors trying to get into the Safari Lodge. After Tim Murphy restored power, she accompanied Grant and Gennaro to the raptor nest to document the number of animals that survived. She escaped the island alive. The Lost World (Novel) While Ellie did not appear in The Lost World, it was mentioned in the novel that Lewis Dodgson had hired Ed James to follow her. James reported she married a physicist from Berkeley. They had two young children, a son and a daughter.The Lost World (novel), Palo Alto (Chapter), page 32. Ellie lectures half-time at for $500 a day. One of her lectures was about fossil ( ) at the - boundary. Film canon Jurassic Park (film) Dr. Ellie Sattler was Alan Grant's partner/girlfriend and worked with him at the dig site in Montana. She had a Ph.D in . She was described in the script as: ''Ellie in her late twenties, athletic-looking. There's an impatience about Ellie, as if nothing in life happens quite fast enough for her.''Jurassic Park script, scene 5. Early in the film, it was shown that Ellie wanted to have children, while Alan was against the idea entirely. Ellie and Alan were asked by John Hammond to visit, and hopefully endorse, Jurassic Park. Alan and Ellie first met Hammond in their trailer opening a bottle of champagne. Ellie called Hammond inconsiderate but apologized after hearing what Hammond has to offer them. In return, Hammond promised to fund their digsite for the next three years. Once on the island, Ellie, like a true Paleobotanist, immediately noticed that Vermiformplants, which are extinct, were growing next to the road. She was so enthralled with this prehistoric plant, that she did not notice that the Jeep she was riding in, had stopped alongside a Brachiosaur. At the start of the Park Drive she tried to get Alan and Lex to ride in the same car, so that he could get used to children. When they arrived at the Triceratops Enclosure she tried to discover the reason behind the Triceratops' periodic sickness. She came to the conclusion that it was because they ate the poisonous plants in their territory. Because she stayed in the Triceratops Enclosure, she was not attacked by the Tyrannosaurus like the rest of the group. She later joined Robert Muldoon as he went to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to rescue the survivors. The only survivor in the area turned out to be Ian Malcolm, who was badly wounded. While Muldoon loaded Malcolm into the back of the Jeep, Ellie continued to search the area for any sign of Grant or the children. She spotted the other car, tossed over the edge of the barrier to the T-rex paddock. When they inspected the wreckage, she found footprints leading off into the park. This piece of evidence gave Ellie hope that Grant and the kids were still alive. When Ellie and Muldoon returned to the Jeep, the tyrannosaur burst from the trees after them. The tyrannosaur then chased behind their car until they could outdistance it. Once they returned to the park, Ellie gave Malcolm a dose of morphine and tried to convince John Hammond that the park wasn't viable because the creatures were uncontrollable. After Ray Arnold shut down Jurassic Park's main power, hoping to bring all the systems back online during the manual restart, Ellie and Muldoon set out after him to the Power Shed to set up the power again. On the way there, they discovered that the shutdown must have turned off all the fences, including the fences of the raptor paddock. Soon after this realization, Ellie and Muldoon became aware that they were being hunted by the raptors. While Muldoon stayed behind to give her cover from the escaped Velociraptors, she sprinted to the shed. She was able to activate the power again but was attacked by a raptor. Due to her speed and agility, she made it out of the shed alive; but not before she discovered Arnold's dismembered arm. after this for reasons unknown, she took off (or likely was torn off by one of the animals on the island) and ended up losing her pink over-shirt and got her shoulder smeared with blood. after losing her shirt, she then continued her journey wearing only her purple tanktop that she worn under her missing shirt, On her way back to the bunker, she rendezvoused with Alan, Together, Ellie and Alan returned to the Visitor's Center and saved the children. She then helped Alan to block the door to the control room, preventing the remaining raptor from breaking in, while Lex attempted to reboot the system from the computer. The raptor then broke in through the control room's glass window and the group rushed to escape through the airducts. In the Visitor's Center lobby, the raptors closed in on them and were preparing to attack when the Tyrannosaurus burst in and lifted a raptor off the floor in her jaws, killing the raptor. In an outrage, the last raptor attacked the tyrannosaur and taking advantage of this diversion Ellie and the rest of the group exited the visitor center. Hammond and Malcolm were waiting for them in the Jeep and the group drove off to the helipad. On their flight home Ellie was happy to see that Alan was sitting between the two sleeping kids. She probably hoped that the experience had made him accept children. Jurassic Park III Ellie braved the horrors of with Alan 8 years ago and came out of the experience hoping that he would want to take that final step in their relationship: marriage and children. But Grant's first love was and continued to be dinosaurs, so Ellie, by necessity, evolved.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #34 Ellie ended her relationship with Alan Grant and began a relationship with Mark Degler, an employee of the State Department, who she subsequently married. They had two children, whom they lived with in Washington DC. She had become a children's writer.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #34 Although their romance had ended, both Degler (née Sattler) and Grant remained very close friends. Ellie remained very loyal to Alan, telling him that he was still the best in his field and that he could call her about anything at anytime. Despite them no longer being in a relationship, she appeared to still care deeply for Alan as a result of their long history together. Ellie's son had dragged the phone Alan was calling on to get to his mother, who was told by Alan that he and the search party are lost on Site B at the river. Mark Degler's connection to the State Department helped them in getting the US Marine Corps to rescue them from the island. Alan, relieved to be saved, breathes "God bless you, Ellie." Gallery Elal.jpg 4785641918 d408b00faa.jpg Jp-016thm.jpg Rebootingthesystem.png Ellie-run.jpg Extraptorshedbig.jpg DVDPlay_2011-11-01_21-37-00-45.jpg DVDPlay_2011-11-21_22-23-46-43.jpg DVDPlay_2009-05-23_16-42-29-74.jpg DVDPlay_2009-05-23_16-46-04-22.jpg‎ DVDPlay_2011-11-01_21-41-16-81.jpg DVDPlay_2011-11-01_21-41-32-57.jpg DVDPlay_2011-11-01_21-43-48-60.jpg DVDPlay_2011-11-01_21-44-28-70.jpg Jurassic-Park-Still-Shots-2.jpg Jurassic-Park-Still-Shots.gif Elliegrantsm.jpg‎ Robertandellietotheshed.jpg JP-EllieSattler.jpg EllieandRobert.png Ellie finds the arm.jpg EllieJohnAlan.jpg EllieandAlan.jpg Ellie Sattler.JPG Ellieleafsm.jpg Dr. Sattler.jpg Tumblr mjxowqQVW11rsiohpo2 1280.jpg Jurassic Park inspired games *Ellie sends messages to Alan in the SNES game Jurassic Park. *In Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Ellie is the Park's dinosaur manager. She monitors dinosaur health and will inform the player of any sicknesses and deaths that the park's dinosaurs experience. Trivia * In the first novel, contrary to the film, Ellie never had a relationship with Dr. Grant. However, in the second novel Ed James found out that she was "involved" with Dr. Grant. It is up to interpretation whether James meant professionally or romantically. Notes Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Jurassic Park III characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Female characters